


Think We Should Have Told Him First?

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Plethora Of Love Yay [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Identity Reveal, Memes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: What does an akuma that loves memes and Nino's love life have in common? Nothing much really, except they both want Ladybug and Chat Noir.





	Think We Should Have Told Him First?

Was Nino dating two superheros? The answer surprisingly seemed to be yes! Not that he was telling anyone about it. Oh no!

The things started off slowly at first, get rescued by Chat Noir and a little flirty banter. Be scolded by Ladybug for being too close to a battle and her being visibly upset even as he promises to be more careful. Then there were the so called happenstance visits where Chat Noir would claim he was just in the area, or Ladybug wanted to check on the victims of the latest attack.

Nino wasn’t a complete fool, though he questioned if he was making too much of the superhero visits and their interest in what he was doing or thinking or feeling. When the flowers and chocolates started to be given, he realized he wasn’t deluding himself. The first kiss he had with Ladybug was such a soft and quick peck on the lips it barely counted, but the one Chat Noir gave him a few days later left no questions!

Well it did leave a few, did they know about each other flirting with him? Nino didn’t know, and he was sorta scared to bring it up. And who could he ask advice from? Adrien? His bro was not good with relationships, he went from zero to hundred without pause! Alya? Oh no! She would want ALL the details and how much would end up on the Ladyblog would depend on how much he could tell her NOT to reveal, and there was no way he could tell her not to post anything. Even if he could, the relentless questions would drive him insane! Anyone else he could think of would have a combination of problems with hero worship and relationship inexperience.

So there Nino was, three months later pretty sure he was in a relationship with Paris’ two favorite heroes and no idea how to have a serious discussion with them about how there was another person! He loved them both so much. Not just the heroes, but them. Ladybug was stubborn and headstrong sometimes, but she was one of the sweetest people he knew and Chat Noir could be a bit needy and self deprecating, but overall was witty and loyal and all around amazing.

Was it selfish wanting to keep them both?

 

Memenator was the most annoying akuma ever. Not only did she use outdated memes left and right, she seemed to interrupt any thought or conversation with Rick Astley’s ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’.

Ladybug gave up even trying to strategize a plan with Chat Noir and instead allowed him to try to play interference. Even he seemed exhausted with the endless amount of memes, the young man that claimed to love the art form!

It had started just after dinner, which was a small blessing. Early on Chat Noir tried to sing to the rickroll, hoping that would distract the Memenator the first time she boosted the volume to interrupt when they were trying to coordinate. Unfortunately, instead of distracting Memenator, it had the opposite affect and three nearby citizens were turned into the 80s American singer. Both heroes were at their wits end soon enough, and the citizens of Paris who were not direct victims of the Memenator (spouting out memes or worse yet trying to reenact famous visual ones) were all frazzled as well.

Ladybug’s first Lucky Charm was only enough to save both her and Chat Noir from a burning building, after pulling out a poor citizen that kept saying “This is fine”.

Smelling a bit like soot, the heroes recharged and went back at it. They didn’t have as much gusto as before and the banter was nonexistent since they could barely get a word in edgewise when too close to the Memenator. Was this how they were going to go down? Memed to exhaustion? A perverse part of Marinette’s brain wondered if they deserved it after all the puns thrown out during all their battles.

With a hope that their luck could turn around at this point she called upon her Lucky Charm again, and what she got was, “headphones?”

Not just headphones, but red and black spotted noise canceling headphones.

The music was starting to be turned up again and Chat Noir glanced over at Ladybug before smirking and giving her a little salute. One distraction was coming up it looked like. While Chat Noir started screaming “Just Do It” at the akuma while dodging her attack, Ladybug looked at her Lucky Charm trying to come up with a plan.

Just as she did, Chat Noir brought down a street light with his Cataclysm, making the akuma back up, right to where Ladybug was waiting. It was simple to put the headphones on the akuma’s head.

Memenator looked around in a panic as she lost not only her theme music, but the sound of all the memes being repeated nonstop in the city. It took just a moment for Ladybug to reach over and grab the print out of Pepe the Frog’s funeral, ripping it in half and releasing the evil butterfly.

One purification, and fistpump later Ladybug and Chat Noir made sure the young victim could easily find her way home and encourage her not to let the stupid neo-nazis make her sad, but rather be constructive in her anger.

The beeping of Miraculouses was much more annoying than usual do to all the noise from the memes all night and the two superheroes leaned on each other atop a roof. 

“I hate this night!” Ladybug muttered.

“Me too. We should do something to cheer ourselves up,” Chat Noir suggested.

Ladybug looked at her partner and her face lit up happily.

 

Nino wasn’t sure what woke him. It might have been the soft whisper of voices in his room that seemed to coo in delight over something. It might have been the movement on his bed as it became warmer and more snug. If he was dreaming, he didn’t want to wake, and if this was real, Nino thought this was the best thing ever as the two bodies snuggled even closer to him. 

He was definitely awake when bright light flooded his room. Nino sat up quickly as his eyes flew open in shock.

“Oops,” said Ladybug’s voice to his right, but that wasn’t Ladybug!

“Sorry about that,” said Chat Noir’s voice to his left, but that wasn’t Chat Noir!

Crawling away, Nino turned around and pointed at the two of them, his jaw open but no sound coming out. The two grimaced and looked ready to explain, but finally Nino found his voice. “You two knew about each other!”

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other in confusion then back at Nino. “You thought we…?”

“You’ve been worried about…?”

“I thought I was cheating on both of you and I didn’t know what to do!”

“Oh!” the two said in unison, looking sheepish. 

“Well at least that’s all you’re freaking out about,” Adrien added and regretted doing so as Nino saw the two kwamis and relooked at the people in his bed in slight horror. 

“Oh dear,” Adrien muttered as Marinette smacked her forehead and Nino started making incoherent noises.


End file.
